Kamabaka Terdahulu
by Rizki Cahya Pradana
Summary: 2 tahun berlalu, dan kini kurohige telah memburu puluhan df user dan mengambil kekuatan df-df tersebut, kini ia telah mencapai suatu pulau di new world untuk memburu seorang df user lagi, namun hanya kurohige yang mengetahui nama si df user yg diburunya, sedangkan nakamany tidak di beri tahu nama penggunany hanya di beri tahu dfnya. auger merasa prnah mendengar nama df itu. lalu...


~Di suatu Pulau di New World yang sedang kacau, tepatnya di sebuah kota ~

"Zehahahaha..." Seorang berbadan besar, dan berbaju hitam tertawa di kekacauan sambil membuat kerusakan

"Bos sepertinya tidak ada DF user yang kita cari di kota ini" kata seorang berkacamata sebelah sambil memegang sebuah sniper

"Hiks.. Benar bos Kita kan sudah mencarinya di segala penjuru kota, lebih baik kita nyerah" kata seorang lagi yang sepertinya sedang sakit sambil menaiki kudanya yang terlihat pucat seperti hampir mati

"Apa katamu Doc Q !? hanya karna kita menghancurkan kota ini kita mau nyerah ? ayo kita cari lagi ! kalau ketemu kau kutraktir sebotol eskrim hangat lalu kau Auger kau cari df userny ke arah timur !" kata si lelaki berbaju hitam yang di panggil Bos

"Bos Teach ini perintahnya banyak amat,,, Oke lah , aku dan Q akan cari ke timur" kata Auger yang sedang mengeker dengan snipernya

"Tapi inget ya bos nanti traktir kami ! kalau gk nanti kami yang traktir Bos" kata Q sambil cekikikan

"Ya sudah ayo berangkat, dadah bos ! " kata Auger sambil mlambaikan sebelah tangan

"Sudah kuduga dia maho" kata Q dalam hati sambil menatap auger dengan wajah muak dan seperti melihat burgess sebagai kotoran cacing

Akhirnya mereka ber2 pun pergi , dan beberapa saat kemudian datang beberapa orang lagi yang ternyata anak buah teach

"Hei teach ada sesuatu tuh di kakimu!" seseorang brbaju hitam menunjuk kaki teach

"Apa ini ? ahh ini..aduh apa ya namanya?" kata Teach sambil menggaruk rambutnya

" Ini dompet mereka berdua ketingglan Bos " kata seorang mirip badut yang sedang menggengam tongkat

"Zehahaha,, bener juga itu dompet namanya . Oh ya ,Tidak masalah Latife .Doc Q dan Auger kan bisa memalak orang yang mereka temui" kata Bos Teach

"Tapi... Gimana jika yang mereka bertemu Okama ?" Kata latife

"Kau ini ada-ada saja . Doc Q dan Auger kan kau tahu sendiri sikap mereka, jika mereka bertemu Okama maka mereka akan bersatu menjadi Okama Juga" kata seseorang seperti Cyborg

"Hahahaha" Kata yang lainnya kecuali Teach

"Kau ini melawak saja ya Pizarro ..." kata seorang perempuan

"Hei Devone aku serius tahu !" Kata Pizarro

"Ya benar kata pizarro gimana ini kalau mereka jadi Okama, apalagi di daerah timur kan daerah Okama !" kata Teach serius

"Hah waduh gawat ini sih! " Kata semuanya serentak

"Huh kalau begitu aku akan menyusul mereka, kalian tunggu di sini saja !" Kata seorang perokok berpedang

" Zehahaha . Jangan Shiryu, lebih baik kita mencari Df User tersebut ke Barat , gak usah khwatir sama Q dan Auger mereka dari awal sudah terlatih menjadi pasukan anti okama!" kata teach sambil tertawa

"Shiryu mereka-kan sudah terlatih sebagai pasukan anti Okama" kata seseorang berbadan besar dan bertopeng

"Burgess kau meniru omonganku , ya sudah Ayo kita pergi !" kata teach sambil berlari

Lalu Teach, Latife, Pizaro, Devone, Burges dan Shiryu pun pergi ke barat mencari Df User yang ingin mereka buru

Oke, mari kita lihat 2 orang yang sedang ke timur . Q dan Auger

"Ahhh melelahkan aku ingin membuat bom apel lagi , hei auger ngomong2 bolehkah aku meminjam duitmu untuk membeli makanan, aku lapar nih ?" kata Q sambil mengelus perutnya yang berkukuruyuk

"hei Q kau kan ada uang, kenapa minta padaku ?" kata Auger sambil mengeker

"Dompetku ketinggalan. Jadi aku harus meminjam dulu, aku janji nanti malem di ganti"keluh Q sambil tetap memegang perutnya yang kelaparan

"Oke ini ku..[mengambil dompet di kantong] Apaaa... dompetku … mana dompetku ? ahh sial, pasti dompetku juga ketinggalan" kata Auger sambil teriak teriak

"Ya sudah ayo kita rampas saja makanan di warung takoyaki itu" kata Q sambil nunjuk warung di pnggir jalan

"Lets Go"

Merekapun sampai di depan warung dan…

"Uwaaa... !" Q dan Auger teriak saat melihat wanita.. ehh laki kayaknya ahh Okama di warung tersebut

"Bbbb..banciiiii!" kata mereka serempak

"Hai abang2 , ayo sini dulu ! aku bukan Bbbbcanciii aku OuchKama , oh ya nama ku nyinyit kalau kamyu ?" kata nyinyit si okama

"ayo kita kabur" bisik Q ke auger

"setuju" bisik auger

1..2...3... mereka ber 2 pun lari dan

Buatsss...

"apa ini? tali ?" kata Q yang terikat seusuatu

"ugh sial" teriak auger

"kalian mau kabur yach ? gak boleh, temenin ike dulu donk nanti baru oleh pulang"

"Lepaskan ahh sial!' teriak Q dan auger yang terikat tali

"Hei okama bod…"  
Buaghh …

Sesuatu menghantam kepala Q dan Auger, ternyata itu adalah pukulan nyitnyit yang sangat keras

~Beberapa saat kemudian di suatu ruangan~

"Aduduh aku di mana ?" Q terbangun di suatu tempat

"Nyenyak juga tidurmu ." kata Auger yang telah terbangun duluan

"Kita di mana?" kata Q sambil celingak celinguk

"Kita di tahan oleh Okama tadi, sniperku di rampas, sekarang kita tak tahu caraya keluar"

"hah lalu dimana apel bomku ? kuda ku ? "

"Di rampas juga lah bodoh !"

"Ahh kalau begitu ayo kita hancurkan ruangan ini,, HIaa !" buaghh Q membenturkan diri ketembok

" Adoww sakittt !"

"Tembonya terbuat dari besi" kata Auger santai

"jadi… apa yang ahrus kita lakukan ?" Tanya Q bingung

"Menunggu" jawab Auger dengan santainya sambl bersandar di tembok

5 menit menunggu dating seorang [Okama menuturku]

"Hei kalian berdua ikut aku" kata sang okama yang membawa tombak berhias stiker Love

"Ikut kau ? apa un.."

Crasss…si okama menusukan tombaknya ke arah Q namun hanya menggores pipi Q

"Cepat ikut aku ! Kalian harus ebrhadapan dengan Mincid !" Teriaknya lagi

"Makanya nurut saja, darpada nyawamu melayang" bisik Auger ke Q

Q dan Auger pun mengikui si Okama ke suatu tempat

'A..apa ni , Isinya Okama semua" Q menatap sekelilingnya yang di hiasi berbagai okama oakma yang sedang memandangnya

"Hai abang tampan" kata seorang okama dari kejauhan

"Hii.. mengerikan" kata Q dan Auger sambil gemetar

Stop… Q , Auger da Okama yang membawa mereka berhenti di sebuah tempat , dan mereka berhadapan dengan sebuah kursi yang bias di putar ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Hormat saya yang bagida ratu, saya telah membawa 2 lelaki yang menyelinap kampong kita" kata si okama ke seseorang yang sedang duduk di bangku yang membelakangi Q , auger dan si okama

"Ahh apa lagi ini…?" pikir Q dalam hati

"Kerjamu bagus Ravonta, sekarang aku akan mengintrogasi mereka, kau pergi dulu sana !" menatap Q dan Auger

"I..Ivan..novic !"teriak auger

"Hoho kau mengenalku" kata si Ratu

"Siapa dia" bisik Q ke auger

"Kau Ivanovic… raja kamabaka terdahulu" kaa Auger dengan amarahnya

"Ya…. Jadii kalian… Anak buah kurohige , untuk mengincarku !"

"Ughh sial kenapa Df usernya si ivanovic dia kan ratu kamabaka terdahulu , aku tak ingin kejadian dulu terulang kembali" Kata Auger dalam hati dengan wajah ketakutan dan penuh amarah

"Hahaha ternyata benar , sekarang di mana bos mu biar aku urus dia…"

Ternyata Ada suatu kisah antara auger dan Ivanovic , bagaimana chapt 2nya akankah peristiwa terdahulu terulang kembali ? tunggu selanjutnya ya,,, tolong di kritik, karma saya masih New Bie tolong beri sarannya ya !


End file.
